


La Verità

by Neko48



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arc of The future, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió realmente con la Tsuna de diez años en el futuro? ¿Por qué estaba viva cuando todos la creyeron muerta? ¿Por qué sus guardianes la buscaron como si nunca le hubieran guardado luto?*El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	1. Inganno

Todo estaba listo. Las versiones adolescentes de la décima generación estaban a punto de partir de vuelta a su época para realizar las pruebas de sucesión.

Shoichi sabía que debía aprovechar bien el tiempo que tuviera con sus versiones futuras. Pués Tsunayoshi había sido muy específica con sus instrucciones.

—Cuando nuestras versiones pasadas vuelvan a su época, asegúrate de tener a nuestros aliados más cercanos presentes y saca a nuestros yos actuales de la máquina. Uno de ellos tendrá las respuestas a todas las dudas de la familia.

Esas habían sido las palabras de la Décima Vongola la última vez que se habían reunido. Y él iba a cumplir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, tanto la mujer como la adolescente se habían ganado su confianza, admiración y lealtad.

Así que ahí, con él, Spanner, Giannini, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lal Mirch, Kusakabe, Dino y Romario presentes envío a los viajeros a su tiempo y extrajo de su letargo a los Vongola que habían sido encapsulados.

Uno por uno fueron despertando, sorprendidos al verse en un lugar desconocido y peor aún, en compañía de quien creían su enemigo hasta que Kyoya y los que habían permanecido despiertos corrigieron ese error. Una vez pasó eso Shoichi les contó el porque los había despertado.

—Alguien que posee las respuestas a nuestras preguntas... ¿No se refiere a ti Hibari? Eres el único que sabía del plan de Tsuna. —Le preguntó la lluvia una vez que el sol pelirrojo les había terminado de explicar todo lo que sabía.

—Hmp, el herbívoro de las gafas a dicho todo lo que yo sé. La omnívora no me dijo nada más. —Negó la nube quien a pesar de mantenerse estoico y de brazos cruzados, se había colocado junto a su pareja nada más pasada la conmoción del despertar.

—Sawada no nos mentiría en algo así. Si dijo que uno de nosotros tiene respuestas entonces es verdad. —Afirmó Ryohei con total fe en su cielo y se volteó a ver a su famiglia—. ¡Si alguien tiene alguna idea de a que se refería Sawada no dude en decirlo! ¡No importa si es solo una extrema idea! —Animó a sus compañeros con su fuerte voz y muletilla.

Todos los presentes se miraron, ya de por sí era mucho para ellos aceptar el que su difunta jefa no había confiado en ellos. Si bien entendían sus motivos pues ellos nunca la hubieran dejado sacrificarse, de la misma forma sentían que le habían fallado al no ser capaces de separar sus emociones y apoyarla como lo había echo Kyoya. 

Al final la distante nube había sido el único apoyo del cielo en sus últimos momentos.

—No se si tenga algo que ver. —Comenzó el guardián de la tormenta—. Pero después del funeral de la Décima empecé a investigar sus últimos movimientos, fue entonces que descubrí sobre su plan de traer los anillos Vongola junto con nuestros yos del pasado.

—¿Descubriste algo más Hayato? —Takeshi conocía a su cónyuge lo suficiente como para saber que no hablaría sin tener algo importante que aportar.

—Encontré esto en la habitación de la Décima, estaba junto a una carpeta con los datos de como Irie había sido quien despertó en Byakuran el poder de ver entre mundos. —Explicó al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo negro con grabados de plata y una pequeña gema de color naranja.

—Ese es... El anillo de Lancia-san. —Musitó Chrome sorprendida, si bien ella no había conocido al hombre en persona, Tsuna siempre le habló de cómo el seguía al pendiente de Mukuro y los demás. 

¿Por qué ese anillo estaba junto con unos documentos sobre Irie?

—¿Puedo ver el anillo? —Preguntó con una corazonada el pelirrojo, si bien Hayato en un inicio dudó en mostrárselo termino cediendo. La Décima había confiado en él y él había cumplido, le debía al menos un poco de confianza por más que eso hiriera su orgullo—. ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó al tener el anillo en sus manos.

—¿Pasa algo con ese anillo Shoichi? —Le preguntó Spanner recibiendo una sonrisa emocionada como respuesta.

—Cuando empecé a trabajar en las cápsulas de contención Tsunayoshi-san estuvo muy al pendiente de su desarrollo. —Explicó mientras se dirigía a la máquina—. Me dio este anillo por un corto periodo para que le tomará un molde y hacerlo la llave de una de las cápsulas, al principio creí que sería la llave de las cajas Vongola pero me dijo que me equivocaba y que aún no era el momento de decirme que guardaba este anillo. Cuando lo tomó de vuelta me dijo que el anillo llegaría a mí cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Y en verdad fue así. —Terminó su explicación mirando al peliplata con una sonrisa agradecida.

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando herbívoro? Abre la cápsula de una vez si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte. —Lo apresuró Kyoya tras sacar su confiables tonfas, lo único que lo detuvo de quitarle el anillo y hacerlo el mismo fue la mano de Dino en su hombro, reteniéndolo y al mismo tiempo brindándole apoyo.

El científico no esperó más y colocó el anillo en la cerradura de la cápsula central, la cual al instante comenzó a brillar y fue extraída. Mostrando a la décima jefa de Vongola congelada.

—¿¡Tsuna-nee!? —Exclamó la guardiana del trueno incrédula, pero antes de que ella o sus compañeros pudieran hacer algo más el anillo insertado en la ranura comenzó a generar llamas del cielo, las cuales derritieron el hielo que cubría a la castaña.

Ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de articular sonido al escuchar una nueva respiración. Sus ojos tan abiertos que cualquiera pensaría que podrían salirse de sus cuencas fijos en el cuerpo frente a ellos, el cual está vez no estaba ni tan pálido ni con esos matices morados de un cadáver que habían apreciado la última vez.

Y cuando el cuerpo de piel caramelo se incorporó en la cápsula y volteó a verlos. Sus cerebros dejaron de pensar, no tuvieron preguntas en ese momento, solo lágrimas de alegría al ver esa sonrisa tan cálida de su querido cielo.

Los guardianes y los amigos de la mujer no dudaron en correr a abrazarla, a confirmar ese calor que todos ellos creían perdido. Incluso Kyoya, quien agradeció internamente tener a su lado a alguien como Dino que sabia cuando necesitaba de un empujón.

—Omnívora. —La llamó al separarse del corto abrazo que por una vez él no había rechazado—. ¿Por qué estás viva?

El tiempo estaba en su contra y todos eran conscientes de eso, pero solo él fue capaz de anteponer la razón a sus emociones.

—Sabia que tú serías el primero en preguntar, gracias por siempre mantener la cabeza fría por la familia Kyoya, o al menos cuando no se trata de peleas. —Le dijo con una leve risa al final esperando poder aligerar un poco la tensión en el ambiente—. La respuesta es simple, estoy viva porque nunca morí.

—¡Eso no puede ser posible! —Refutó Ryohei—. ¡Yo mismo di el diagnóstico tras examinarte cuando Hibari te trajo de vuelta a la base!

—Lo sé. Pero eso fue gracias a un pequeño truco que realicé con la ayuda de Shamal.

—¿De qué habla Décima? Shamal está...

—Vivo. —Interrumpió la mujer a su tormenta—. La verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo chicos, así que quiero pedirles que me escuchen sin interrupciones, prometo explicarles todo. —En solo unos segundos todos los presentes asintieron para que comenzará a explicar—. Antes que nada, ¿Ya les explicaste el plan verdad Shoichi-kun?

—Si, tanto yo como Hibari-san les hemos contado todo lo que sabíamos.

—Entonces solo me toca explicar el cómo y el porqué fingí mi muerte... Y la de Shamal. Podéis estar tranquilos, el está bien. —Aseguró mirando a los hermanos usuarios de la llama de la tormenta—. El motivo por el que fingimos la muerte de Shamal fue para que me ayudara a fingir la mía. Para que mi plan funcionara necesitaba que Byakuran se confiara, que pensara que era el momento justo para fortalecer la casería a nuestra famiglia, de esa forma podríamos desviar su atención de nuestro verdadero objetivo y empezar a traer a nuestros yos pasados. Cuando me reuní con Byakuran y caí en su trampa es cierto que sufrí heridas graves, pero no eran lo suficiente para matarme. Fue uno de los mosquitos de Shamal lo que me permitió pasar por muerta.

Cuando sentí la presencia de Kyoya acercándose liberé al mosquito y lo quemé nada más me picó. El virus que me inyectó fue uno que reducía todas las funciones en mi cuerpo a un nivel que no podían percatarse de que estaba viva sin el uso de máquinas. Cuando Kyoya me encontró el virus estaba terminando de realizar su función, por eso pensó que había muerto a causa de la hemorragia de mis heridas.

Afortunadamente el virus también ralentiza el flujo sanguíneo al mínimo, por eso mis heridas no sangraron tanto, pero al tener mi ropa salpicada en sangre Kyoya pensó lo contrario.

Para cuando llegamos a la base más cercana yo ya no estaba conciente así que lo próximo lo escuché de Shamal, me dijo que Kyoya me dejó en una de las camillas y llamó al equipo médico mientras se iba a luchar contra los Millfiore que nos habían seguido y querían eliminarnos. Shamal estaba oculto en la base y tras cortar el suministro de electricidad para retrasar la llegada del equipo médico cambio mi cuerpo con una réplica que había preparado con anterioridad. Aunque según él fue difícil simular las mismas heridas y cambiar mi ropa por la de la réplica en tan poco tiempo.

A duras penas fue capaz de escapar conmigo una vez cesó la lucha. Sanó mis heridas, eliminó el virus en mi cuerpo y cuando mi funeral terminó me ayudó a llegar hasta el ataúd que había sido preparado para mi y así no levantar sospechas en mi yo del pasado ni en ustedes. Después de eso volvió a Italia a ayudar en la sede bajo una identidad falsa. El motivo por el que estaba congelada es porque use mi punto cero en mi para no correr el riesgo de que detectaran mis llamas, el anillo de Lancia-san tenía mis llamas selladas y se activaron al entrar en contacto con mi punto cero contrarrestándolo.

—Lamento haberlos engañado, y sobre todo les pido perdón por involucrar a sus yos del pasado sin siquiera consultarlo. —Llevaba tiempo queriendo pedirle disculpas a todos ellos por sus acciones.

—...Por favor no se disculpe Décima. —La consoló su mano derecha—. Usted tomó la decisión que consideró correcta para la famiglia, no hay nada que deba ser perdonado.

—Es verdad Tsuna. —Concordó Takeshi—. Para nosotros es más que suficiente que hallas vuelto. —Todos asintieron ante esta afirmación, exepto Kyoya quien sólo cerró los ojos en un gesto pensativo y algo apartado.

—¿Crees que esto sea suficiente para que te perdones? —Le preguntó Dino mientras observaba como la castaña había roto en llanto junto con el resto, normalmente él también estaría ahí acompañando a su hermanita, pero ahora Kyoya lo necesitaba más.

—No hay nada que perdonar, de no haber sido por el virus ella hubiera muerto desangrada de igual forma. Que esté viva no cambia el echo de que fallé como guardián. —Dijo con aparente indiferencia, pero Dino se percató de las leves arrugas que se formaron bajo su flequillo y del ligero temblor en sus manos.

—Tal vez, pero al menos ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad para protegerla. Está bien si te sientes culpable, pero no dejes que eso se vuelva una carga. Usa esa culpa como un impulso para volverte más fuerte. —Le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos cómo hacia desde hace diez años y practicaban en la azotea de Namichuu.

—Hmp, omnívoro. —Fue la respuesta que dio la nube. Pero la mano que sujeto ligeramente la chaqueta del Cavallone habló más que su voz.

—Tsunayoshi-san. —La llamó el pelirrojo cuando la joven logró calmarse—. ¿Como sabías que Gokudera-san me traería el anillo?

—No lo sabía. —Confesó sorprendiendo a todos—. Cuando estaba pensando que hacer con el anillo pensé en mis guardianes y lo que harían al considerarme muerta. Me pregunté a mi misma si podía confiar en ellos para descubrir la llave y traerla. Y mi intuición me dijo que confiara, así que aposté en ellos.

—Decima. —Hayato no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido no solo por el echo de que su jefa confiara tanto en él y sus compañeros, sino por el echo de que él había sido quien cumplió con sus expectativas.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más la máquina de Irie empezó a sonar, anunciando el retorno de sus versiones pasadas.

—Debo devolverlos a las cápsulas para que los otros puedan volver. —Dijo empezando a programar la máquina.

—¡Espere por favor! —Lo interrumpió la mujer del parche—. ¿Qué a sido de Mukuro-sama? Desde que volví no he podido sentir su presencia.

—...Rokudo Mukuro fue descubierto por Byakuran cuando estaba infiltrado en Millfiore y derrotado. Actualmente no se a podido confirmar si continúa con vida. —Confesó con algo de remordimiento, pues él formaba parte del White Spell cuando Mukuro fue atacado y tal vez podría haberlo ayudado.

—El está vivo. —Aseguraron Kyoya y Tsuna al mismo tiempo—. ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo Kyoya? —Le preguntó mientras sostenía por los hombros a la pelivioleta para tranquilizarla.

—Cuando la herbívora del parche del pasado estaba aquí dijo que el herbívoro piña le había mandado una última visión. Que no estaba muerto pero si demasiado débil como para comunicarse por un tiempo.

—Ya veo. —Dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo solamente tengo el presentimiento de que está vivo.

—En tu caso eso vale más que mil pruebas hermanita. —Comentó Dino con una risa a la que muchos se unieron.

Pero el tiempo se había acabado y pronto sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar.

—Hasta pronto chicos. —Se despidió la castaña con una sonrisa algo apenada, pues se sentía impotente al no poder hacer más por su famiglia.

—Hasta pronto. —Se despidieron aquellos que se quedarían a apoyar a sus versiones más jóvenes.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió en el corto tiempo que estuvieron ausentes los adolescentes y bebés que ahora se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes por el viaje en el tiempo.

Los del futuro se sentían con el ánimo renovado al descubrir que su cielo, el doctor y el ilusionista estaban vivos. En esos tiempos de desesperación, la más mínima alegría puede ser tu motor para sobrevivir.

¿Fin?


	2. Dolce Ignoranza

Todo había terminado al fin.

Mukuro no había tenido el valor de despedirse de la versión joven de aquella que una vez fue su pareja. Tampoco había vuelto al claro del bosque donde reposaba su ataúd, rodeado por flores ilusorias que él mismo colocó en un intento por darle un poco de paz a su amada durante su reposo eterno.

Con la venganza cumplida y la amenaza de Millfiore eliminada, ahora tocaba restaurar lo que había quedado de su mundo. Ver la determinación tan férrea de la joven Vongola le había recordado lo mucho que su Tsuna atesoraba a su familia y a la Vongola que habían creado entre todos. 

Ella había dado su vida por lo que amaba, así que está vez el viviría para proteger aquello que ella le dejo, que no eran pocas cosas.

Un hogar, una familia, una meta, una vida. Todo eso se lo había dado de a poco, y viviría por ello. Si no dejo que Estraneo lo matara menos aún se dejaría morir por la tristeza, no ahora que podía hacer la diferencia de la manera correcta y junto a sus compañeros.

Pero aún así, quería tener un último momento de debilidad. Sumergirse por última vez en los recuerdos y rendirle luto a su adorado cielo antes de continuar con su vida. Sin ella.

Así que tomó rumbo a la ahora vacía residencia Sawada y entró con la llave que años atrás madre e hija le habían entregado. La casa, si bien vacía, se encontraba en buenas condiciones si obviabas la capa de polvo que cubría el piso y los muebles, prueba de que hace meses que nadie estaba en la que alguna vez fue la casa más ruidosa de todo Namimori.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada mientras recordaba todas las veces que la chica lo acompañaba en esa acción de jóvenes al volver juntos del colegio, o al ir de visita una vez se habían mudado a Italia.

Entró en la estancia con más y más recuerdos invadiéndolo a cada paso que daba.

Recordó ese verano en el que Nana había ido a Italia y China acompañada de su esposo y los arcoballenos del sol y la tormenta para realizar los trámites de adopción a los tres pequeños que vivían en la residencia. 

Bianchi había dejado Japón por un trabajo que no sabía cuánto tiempo tomara, así que Nana se había aparecido en Kokuyo Land con cajas de almuerzo para toda la pandilla y un pastel de chocolate horneado por ella, ese día la señora les había ofrecido vivir en su casa mientras ella dejaba el país para que cuidaran de su hija.

Ninguno de los adolescentes entendieron como aquella mujer había llegado tan campante y les había confiado a su hija y su casa, incluso ofreciéndoles alojarse en ella hasta que encontraran una vivienda en buenas condiciones a la cual mudarse, mudanza que prácticamente ordenó la mujer al ver como vivían. 

Ese día Mukuro perdió aplastantemente contra Nana Sawada y accedió a cuidar de la Vongola junto con Chrome, quién era la que viviría realmente con Tsuna al estar él todavía en Vindice. Ken y Chikusa decidieron quedarse fuera para centrarse en buscar una vivienda, mientras que MM simplemente no estaba dispuesta a compartir techo con la castaña y la pelimorada, celos irracionales había dicho Ken.

Ese fue un verano caótico, pero fue de los mejores que pasó.

Desde la cara estupefacta de Tsuna al enterarse que él y Chrome vivirían con ella, hasta como cosas que los hacían sentir tan incómodos en un principio se fueron transformando en rutinas cálidas y cómodas. 

Dividirse los quehaceres de la casa y compartir la mesa en cada comida, salir juntos a comprar, que el otro fuera lo primero que vieran al despertar y lo último antes de dormir, las pequeñas travesuras como manchar al otro de harina mientras horneaban unas galletas, de poner películas de terror alegando que eran de otro género por parte Mukuro, o de echar un poco de picante en la comida como una pequeña venganza de Tsuna.

Descubriendo nuevas facetas del otro constantemente. 

Tales como la adicción al chocolate de Mukuro quien tenía una personalidad algo infantil si lo conocías a profundidad, que se volvía perezoso al no soportar el calor, lo bien que se le daba cuidar de los demás a pesar de negarlo constantemente y ser un experto en labores domésticas. O como Tsuna poco a poco se iba mostrando menos tímida y asustada en su presencia, como empezaba a apartar esa actitud pesimista suya empezando a esforzarse por sacar buenos resultados, así cómo iba tomando las responsabilidades de Vongola de a poco con la guía de Nono y Reborn.

Todo bajo la mirada de la ilusionista que convivía con ellos y que desde el primer día ayudó a reducir esa brecha invisible que había entre ambos. 

Ayudándolo principalmente a él a ser más sincero y pasar tiempo con su jefa, Nagi lo había sorprendido en gran manera cuando forzó su manifestación para que conviviera con la castaña. Y le agradecía profundamente ese empujón que le dió.

Recordó las numerosas fiestas y reuniones que se realizaron en esa casa a lo largo de sus años como estudiantes, las tardes jugando en las videoconsolas o viendo películas con toda la décima generación y los Kokuyo, Hibari siempre llegando en último momento para morderlos hasta la muerte por ser demasiado ruidosos.

Esos momentos en familia que fueron fomentados por su amado cielo. Momentos que ya no volverían al haberla perdido.

Se encaminó a la recámara que había pertenecido a Tsuna y abrió la puerta de madera, la decoración había cambiado con el pasar de los años pero esas paredes de color crema siempre lo recibían con cálidos recuerdos.

Compartieron esa habitación en aquel verano que vivieron juntos, el durmiendo en un futón en el piso y Tsuna en su cama, ambos alerta por la presencia del otro y manteniendo las distancias en un inicio, para después buscar el calor del otro y dormir abrazados cuando se les daba la oportunidad.

Cuando el verano terminó la relación de ambos había cambiado, demasiado para su propio bien y ya no podían estar lejos el uno del otro por demasiado tiempo. Acompañarla a casa y ayudarla con sus tareas junto con Chrome para que le fuera más fácil aprender a la del parche fue la primera excusa que uso para acercarse, participar en los entrenamientos organizados por el arcoballeno del sol para fortalecerse y poder destruir a la mafia fueron su segunda excusa, colarse por su ventana en las noches para matar el aburrimiento fue la tercera excusa. Besarla... Ya a eso no le puso excusas, ni tampoco las pidió cuando ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

La cálida piel de Tsuna y la fría de Mukuro siempre hicieron un contraste electrizante que resultaba exitante y a la vez relajante. Las caricias inexpertas, las risas cómplices, las miradas disimuladas y las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa formaron parte de su juventud. Los bailes en pareja, las noches de pasión, discusiones solucionadas y los descansos aprovechados en cenas caseras y paseos tomados de la mano formaron parte de su madurez.

Muchos de esos momentos estaban plasmados en las fotos que decoraban la habitación en la que Mukuro se encontraba recostado sobre la cama mientras contemplaba con aflicción la caja de terciopelo rojo que sostenía frente a su rostro, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y gemas sencillas como le gustaban a Tsunayoshi aguardando en su interior el momento en el que fuera entregado, momento que nunca llegaría ahora.

Y se odió.

Se odió por esperar. Por pensar que la castaña estaría a su lado cada día, por olvidar el mundo en el que vivían y lo fácil que las vidas se perdían en él. Por no haber echo más para salir de Vindice. Por nunca haberla tocado con su verdadero cuerpo exepto aquella vez que intentó matarla. Se odió y lloró entre esas cuatro paredes, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo y fortaleciendo su agarre en la pequeña caja.

—Solo por hoy. —Pensó entre lágrimas—. Solo por hoy permíteme añorarte y desear estar a tu lado lo más rápido posible Tsuna. Te prometo que mañana... Viviré como tu hubieras deseado.

Una petición y una promesa a alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo.

Las cuales fueron olvidadas al sentir repentinamente el calor y el peso de otro cuerpo acomodarse sobre el suyo, provocando que descubriera su rostro y aunque desconcertado, estaba preparado para atacar a quién se atrevía a irrumpir en la habitación de su difunta cielo, pero nunca para enfrentar una vez más esos ojos color chocolate que le habían cautivado.

Ahí, completamente recostada sobre él y apoyando las manos en su pecho para mantener su torso alzado y poder mirarlo con una sonrisa culpable. Sus largos cabellos castaños sueltos y las mejillas que habían estado pálidas cuál marfil la última vez que la vio ahora presumían ese rubor natural que tanto amaba intensificar, su inconfundible calor y esa mirada que solo le dirigía a él.

—¿Tsuna..? —Formuló en un susurro, llevando sus temblorosas manos al rostro de la mujer, asegurándose de que era real y no una jugada de su mente.

—Lamento haberme tardado, te hice sufrir demasiado. —Se disculpó dejando caer algunas lágrimas que ni ella misma fue capaz de distinguir si eran por la alegría de estar otra vez reunidos o por la culpabilidad del calvario que lo hiso pasar.

Mukuro no perdió tiempo y se incorporó, abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello a la mujer que quedó sentada en su regazo y repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

Ya era hora de que el guardián de la niebla supiera la verdad tras la supuesta muerte de su amada, y tal vez, la joya que había sido arrojada al suelo aún en su estuche, sería entregada esa misma tarde.

Mientras que ignorante de lo que pasaba en ese mundo, 9 años y 10 meses atrás un adolescente de ojos heterocromáticos se materializaba en el cuerpo de una pelimorada, jadeando y luciendo como si acabara de despertar de su peor pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que inició cual cuento de hadas en el que era perdonado y conocía el amor a manos de quien menos se merecía, para después despedirla arrodillado en la fría hierba de un bosque mientras observaba el ataúd que le servía como lugar de descanso.

Lloró, frustrado y confundido por todas las emociones que se sentían tan ajenas pero a la vez tan suyas. Y con la imagen de su yo adulto observando a un espejo con mirada suplicante y murmurando un "protégela" alternándose con la del cuerpo inerte de la castaña.

Pero se repuso. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, no eran sus sentimientos. Por eso él no cambió.

Al menos hasta ese momento en el que sintió la desesperación de ser poseído y estar a punto de matar a los que lo habían aceptado, de matarla a ella. Para cuando recuperó su cuerpo, el temblor en sus manos no había desaparecido, no desapareció hasta sentir un calor que le resultó tanto ajeno como familiar. Era Tsuna, sonriendo para él, abrazándolo y celebrando su libertad.

Tal vez aquellos no eran sus recuerdos, pero de algo estuvo seguro en el instante que devolvió el abrazó casi con desesperación. Esos eran sus sentimientos, él amaba a Tsunayoshi Sawada así como su yo del futuro había amado a Tsunayoshi Di Vongola. Pero él era libre ahora, él podía tocarla, él podía protegerla. 

Y lo haría.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ¡Al fin terminada esta segunda parte de 1933 palabras sin la nota ┏(＾0＾)┛! Un poco tarde pero llegó<(￣︶￣)>.
> 
> REBORN: Ahora tienen sentido las etiquetas "Mukutsuna" y "6927".
> 
> YO: Me ofende que pensaras que las puse sin motivo ｡◕3◕｡.
> 
> REBORN: Con tu cabeza nunca se sabe (◕‸◕). Justo pusiste algo incoherente, ¿Como va a enseñarles Mukuro a Chrome y a Tsuna juntas si él está en Vindiceಠ_ಠ?
> 
> YO: Fácil Reborn😎. Verás, Mukuro tiene dos tipos de poseciones, en una Chrome mantiene su conciencia y es como una "espectadora" de todo lo que hace Mukuro, esta es la que usa normalmente a menos que sea algo privado o demasiado perturbador para la chica. Y la segunda es cuando la conciencia de Chrome permanece "dormida", esto puede ser porque ella esté desmayada o dormida cuando él toma su cuerpo, o porque él mismo la aparte debido a la situación (así que nop, Nagi no estuvo de mira huecos cuando Muku y Tsuna hacían el delicioso🤣). Cuando Mukuro les enseñaba ellas resolvían los ejercicios hasta que ninguna entendía algo y él cambiaba con Chrome pero dejaba su conciencia para que escuchará su explicación, una vez ambas entendían él cambiaba otra vez(~‾▿‾)~.
> 
> REBORN: ಠ_ಠ... —Esconde sus instrumentos de tor-tutorías—. Veo que si pensaste Dame-autora｡◕‿◕｡.
> 
> YO: Pues claro, aprendí del mejor (；^ω^). —Respondo con sudores fríos al haber visto los instrumentos que hubiera usado en mi de no haber tenido una buena explicación—. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos.
> 
> REBORN: Ciao Ciao(｡◕‿◕｡)/.
> 
> LOS AMOOOOOOOOOO 😻😽💕😻😽💕😻😽💕😻😽💕😻😽💕😻😽💕😻😽💕😻😽💕😻😽💕

**Author's Note:**

> YO: ¡¡2430 PALABRAS SIN LA NOTA┌(★ｏ☆)┘!! ¡¡AL FIN UN ONESHOT DECENTE (≧▽≦)!!
> 
> REBORN: Admito que no me esperaba tantas palabras ( '◡‿◡'). Bien echo dame-autora.
> 
> YO: 😳... ¡¡REBORN ME ELOGIOOOOO😭😭😭😭😭!!
> 
> REBORN: Y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de hacerlo 🤦🏻♂️. Ya deja el llanto y arregla el cierre. Encerraste entre signos de interrogación la palabra "fin". No entiendo cómo se puede ser tan dame de cometer ese error ('◉_◉')...
> 
> YO: ¿Tal vez porque no fue un error (ʃƪ＾3＾）❤️?
> 
> REBORN: (◕_◕)...
> 
> YO: ♡(ӦｖӦ｡)...
> 
> REBORN: ('｡•_•｡)▄︻̷̿┻̿一ŧ‹ŧ‹ŧ‹ŧ‹
> 
> YO: ¡¡GYAAAAAAAH.·'¯'(>▂<)'¯'·.!! ¡¡PIÑA SÁLVAME SI QUIERES YA SABES QUE༼;'༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽!!
> 
> La niebla cubre todo el set y al desaparecer se ven unas letras flotantes que rezaban: "estas son las dedicatorias que debía poner la gatita, kufufu"
> 
> Para nada evidente quién hiso eso.
> 
> REBORN: (◕_◕)... A Dame-Tsuna debería darle vergüenza que una dame-autora sepa manejar a sus guardianes mejor que él mismo, creo que debería darle una clase especial (｡◕‿◕｡)▄︻̷̿┻̿一.
> 
> Dedicado a La-ONU_: porque gracias a ti me inspiré para este fic, siempre es divertido intercambiar teorías locas y hablar con alguien que escriba genderbend igual que yo, sobre todo si es una autora de tu calibre🤗.
> 
> Y a VadaSilva4: otra experta en teorías locas quien se a vuelto una gran amiga, siempre me tiene al borde de la emoción con sus historias y me a enseñado a ver el mundo con otros ojos (el clima y los números nunca fueron tan divertidos hasta que te conocí) 🥰.
> 
> ¡Las quiero a ambas♡(> ਊ <)♡!
> 
> PD: Esto no a terminado, mushishishishishishi🤭.


End file.
